


Son of Emerald

by ApocalypticAdolfa1205



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Red Romance, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticAdolfa1205/pseuds/ApocalypticAdolfa1205
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake English is your average coffee shop Barista boy from Seattle- Well, alright, maybe not. Jake English is your average Na'vi princess obsessed, female-to-male, raised-by-his-grandmother, coffee shop barista boy living with his flat-mate and childhood best friend, Roxy Lalonde, who isn't all that average herself. Between dysphoria, an asshole ex, and average everyday trans-man issues, Jake really isn't sure wether he's ever going to move forward in his life. That is, until Dirk Strider shows up and changes things for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A wonderful start to the day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitkattz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkattz/gifts).



> I was /very/ hesitant to post this first chapter, because this is my very first fic that I have decided to post to this site. I'd like to apologize in advance, for I am not the best writer and this might be a terrible story, but if you do so happen to read this, thank you. If you like it, even better. I'm also still in the process of writing this all, so I'll edit the relations and others as I go along.  
> This fic is dedicated to my wonderful matesprit ,kitkattz, because without him I wouldn't even have the courage to post this, let alone continue writing it.  
> #workinprogress

Your name is Jake English

You find yourself laying in a luminescent jungle on the hostile planet of Pandora. You're not exactly sure how you wound up here, nor how you've turned into a native of the planet, but you couldn't really give a damn with Neytiri at your side. The Omatikayan princess whom you have fallen head over heels for, Eywa only knows how long ago, is peacefully sleeping. You can feel the soft beat of her heart against your chest, the warmth of her breath on your skin, and every little unconscious movement that she makes. Her arm is stretched out over you, and you've managed to take her hand into your own, in the process intertwining your fingers with hers. The current moment has you on cloud nine and you can't help it when your tail begins to move in a wagging motion, but after what seems like an eternity of enjoying your view of the blue sleeping beauty, she comes out of her unconscious state. You're a tad bit upset that you can't enjoy the sight of your dreaming princess, but soon disregard the infinitesimal feeling when you're met with a smile that makes your very heart soar and eyes that you could very easily mistake for the very stars in your sky. 

"Hello my Jake." She greets you in a soft tone, and all you can do is smile back at her. 

"Hello my Love." You return and immediately get a short and light hearted laugh out of her, you yourself let out a small giggle. "Oel ngati kameie." /I see you/, you tell her and she is quick to respond with the same. 

"Oel ngati kameie." There's a moment of silence between the two of you, and you find yourself getting lost in Neytiri's eyes. Just as you reach the point of no return, you feel a gentle hand cup your face. The feeling brings you out of your blissful trance and to the realization that Naytiri is looming over you. Slowly, you bring your hand over and behind her head to gently bring her face within close proximity to yours. You purse your lips and close your eyes as you inch closer to Nytiri's sweet lips- 

*beebeepbeepbeep*

"Oh... Bloody hell." You groan as you're pulled out of your cherished dream world. Of course this was a thing that was happening, that blast damned alarm clock always interrupts your sweetest dreams. It's always been your outstanding luck. Why do you even set the damn thing anyways? Oh, that's right.... You have to work. /Perfect./ After letting the infernal device go off for a few moments and cursing at the ceiling, you force yourself to sit up. "Alright already, I'm up!" You growl as you look over at the clock and slam the snooze button, then sluggishly rise from your bed. Early mornings are just peachy for the working class, aren't they? No, they most definitely are not. Maybe if you were able to live a life of adventure like you fantasized about when you were a kid, these early starts wouldn't be as dreadful as they usually are for you.

You spend a few more second mourning the loss of your interrupted dream kiss before actually getting out of bed, and head to kitchen to make breakfast . It's part of the daily routine to cook the morning meal for yourself and your roommate before work. You head into the pantry and take out some needed ingredients. Strawberry and Chocolate chip waffles with a side of fruit doesn't sound half bad, so that's what you decide on making. After getting the rest of what you need to cook out, and before you actually start making breakfast, you turn on some classic swinger music ever to make things more interesting. Also, you enjoy listening to some smashing tunes while whipping up some grub. Oh come on, who doesn't love to dance while they cook?

==>

It doesn't take you long at all to get the waffles prepared and into the waffle pan, nor does it take that long to get the fruit cut up and into little glass dishes, and you already got the table set while you were waiting for the pan to heat up. 

"Well, I guess it's high time to wake Miss Lalonde." You have no clue as to who you're saying this to, other than the walls. Nevertheless, you make your way to her bedroom, open the door and slip in. You see Roxy nestled under her hot pink comforter and her kitten, Frigglish, is resting snugly under her arm. You can't help the smile that creeps onto your face as you stand and look at the two all cuddled up. You actually got the cat a few months ago for Roxy for her birthday, and you can clearly remember the look of pure excitement and adoration on her face when she held Frigglish for the first time.

"Ofmg Jakey! He's so fuckin' cute!" She squealed before engulfing you, along with her birthday present, in a tight hug that almost squeezed the life out of you. "This is the best birthday present that I could possibly get! You're the best!" The words still echo around in your head, and your smile brightens. Crikey, you're still standing there and looking like a total creep, it's definitely time to get a move on.

"Roxy..." She groans as you gently move her, and swats at the air in front of her, actually she's swatting at you. "Dear girl, it's time to wake up. Come on."

" Mmm, five more minutes please." She mumbles.

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

"Why not?!" Roxy whines.

"Because breakfast is waiting for you. And I'm sure you wouldn't want your strawberry and chocolate chip waffles to get cold." You emphasize those five words, and within a second of hearing them, she throws the blanket to the side and sits herself up. Frigglish meows with slight discontent and hops off the bed shortly after. You can't help but laugh as you witness this. "Do you think it's possible for you to get up and walk to the kitchen?" Immediately, she shakes her head and throws her hands up in some dramatically sleepy fashion.

"Carry me." You roll your eyes, and take the sleepy girl into your arms. You honestly can't say that you expected different because, like making breakfast and dreading being awake at this hour, it was part of your morning line-up. "What time's it?"

"The current time is five-thirty." Roxy's eyes all but pop out of her head as she looks at you in disbelief.

"You're not serious are you?"

"I'm afraid that I am, dear."

"Oh my fucking God! Why are you even up this early? No wait, here's an even better question, why the hell did you get me up this early? Are you crazy?" She asks as you set her at the table and pile a few waffles on her plate.

"Why yes, I am crazy Roxy. I thought you knew that already." you answer with a light hearted chuckle. "But I wouldn't pinpoint that as the reason."

"So why are we both up, when we could be in our own beds sleeping?"

"Well, it's all thanks to my lovely alarm clock. The bugger thought it was best to wake me from an amazing dream, and in my grumpy state I figured that I should go ahead and ruin your morning as well." 

"Well at least you were nice enough to make a girl breakfast."

"But of course Miss Lalonde, for what kind of gentleman would I be?"

"Not a very good one, Mister English. Now about that dream..." She began before starting on the meal that was set before her.

"Yes?"

"What was it about?" You shrug.

"Well... You know."

"Mhm, Lemme guess, you were dreaming 'bout that 'Tiri girl again." She asks with a sly smirk, and you throw your hands up in a playful surrender.

"Mmm, I do believe that you've caught me red- or should I say, blue handed."

"Oh my god, you're the biggest dork Jake."

"So I've been told." She rolls her eyes and giggles at you.

"Come on, sit that fine ass down already and eat."

"R-roxy...." You begin before blushing 

"I'm jus' sayin' that ya got a nice butt, there's no need to get all embarrassed. But seriously ,sit your ass down 'nd eat." Roxy looks over at the digital clock on the oven, then over to you. "Besides, we both gotta leave for work here in a few. Don't wanna be late now, do you?" And she's right, you don't. Not when you have bills and other expense to take care of.

==>

You return to your bedroom to get ready for the work day ahead. Freshening up in the bathroom doesn't consume too much time and before you know it, you're out and walking into your closet to get your uniform. You step in front of the stand-alone mirror that's right next to the door and dress out of your nightwear. You take a nice long look at yourself in the reflective glass and everything seems fine, from the neck up at least. Sure, you have the face of a strapping young lad, as most males your age do, but you weren't so lucky to be born with the body. Actually, you weren't born with a male body at all. Instead you were brought into this world as a girl, and a rather petite one at that, which is really unfortunate in your opinion.

There has never been moment in your life where you haven't desperately wished to see a ruggedly handsome adventurer, built like some action movie badass, staring back at you through the glass. But no matter how hard you try, no matter how many times you've wished, no star has made this dream come true. Instead you're trapped, in a body that doesn't feel right ,that doesn't even seem like yours, and feeling insecure about every little curve that's managed to stick with you even with your testosterone treatments. You just can't seem to get rid of this cursed figure, or these damned breast. Speaking of which, you're incredibly sick of having to wear binders every waking moment of you life. You can't even wear loose fitting shirts without fear of the binder showing, or without the threat of your lingering curves being accented. For christ's sake, you envy any guy you see out on the street who can wear a muscle shirt with confidence. Heaven knows you can't.

"Jake?" You almost jump out of your skin.

"Oh, Roxy. Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine dear, why do-" Before you're able to finish, Roxy brings her hand up to hold your face and wipes away a stray tear. You hadn't even realized that you were crying, apparently you were too caught up with your body image to have noticed. You want to apologize to her but can't seem to get a single word out before your eyes starts to swell with tears. "R-roxy, I-"

"Shh. 'S alright bb." She simply says in a motherly tone, and you find yourself wrapped up in the comfort of your best friend's embrace shortly after. You allow yourself to melt into Roxy as all of the negative feelings begin to pour out of you, like water rushing from a busted damn, and soon both of you drop to your knees as she works to sooth you. She doesn't even need to say anything, she just holds you close and runs her gentle fingers through your hair as your tears drench her t-shirt. She learned early on in life, and from personal experience, that saying things like "Everything will be alright" and "Things will get better soon, I promise." could be completely meaningless and turn out to be lies.

Growing up, your grandmother would always attempt to comfort you this way.

"It'll be alright sweetheart. Theses things won't trouble you for long. You'll see." Through the years, you saw that she was wrong and these things still plague you. Though knowing her intentions were good, you were always left feeling worse than you originally did. Thankfully, Roxy hadn't made the same mistake.

"I- I think I'm okay now Roxy." You're pretty sure of this as you push away from her. "I'm sorry about your shirt, I didn't mean to drench it with my god awful tears."

"Don't even worry about it, tears dry quicker than you think." She offers a reassuring smile before pulling you back in for another, shorter hug. "Just don't let your body image get ya down, 'kay Jakey? I wanna see that handsome smile on your face, not tears." You wipe your eyes of the excess that was left behind, before taking a deep breath in and doing your best to smile.

"That's better." She gives back a sweet and appreciative smirk.  
"And besides, it's not like you're stuck with it, right?"

"I guess you've got a point there."

" 'Course I do, now finish up getting dressed. We can hit the gym after we get off work, that sound good?" You nod, feeling a bit better about everything. Going to the gym always makes you feel better after a breakdown like this. Just something about pumping iron makes you feel like a true man. " It's a date then, Jakey. You, me, the gym, six-thirty p.m sharp. Don't be late." She winks and you chuckle before scooping her up in the biggest platonic hug you could possibly give.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."


	2. Coffeehouse Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title should be self explanatory for this chapter.  
> #Shortchapter

It's 6:35 a.m by the time you start work, and already the place is as packed as a can of sardines. Both you and Roxy work as baristas in a premier coffee house know as Uptown Espresso, and in your opinion it's a wonderful place. The customers are polite; except for those in-a-hurry asses who value their own time more than they value a simple please and thank you, the atmosphere gives off a nice cozy feeling, and the large room is alive with the conversations of patrons. As you're serving customers, Roxy decides that's it's a great idea to poke you in the side. You jump and let out a squeak due to being a bit on the ticklish side of the spectrum, then turn to face the shorter girl with a glare.

"You know not to do that!" You whisper so not to disturb the customers enjoying their coffees and breakfast pastries.

"I know,-" she giggles "but it's fun watching ya jump and squeak."

"I do not squeak!" You protest as you fill a grande cup up with an Americano for one of those ,extremely impatient and stuck up, teenaged girls nagging you as she waits. You have half a mind to spit in the beverage before handing it over to her.

"You so do. But anyways, I need to talk to you 'bout something."

"Alright, but please make it quick because I'm pretty sure that I have more patrons like that one girl waiting for drinks." 

"English, chicks like that can fuckin' die waiting in line for all I care-" You hear Roxy growl under her breath. "But getting back to the original topic, do you remember when I said we would go to the gym after work to get our workout on?"

"Yes, I remember. Why do you ask?" The question slips before you turn back to take yet another impatient girl's order.

"Yeah... we're gonna have to scratch those plans tonight." You all but break a freshly brewed mocha cup in your hand.

"Oh relax Jakey, don't get your man panties all bunched up."

"But Roxy, you promised me this morning!"

"I know." She giggles while heading to the brewers. Before you're able to think of what to do, your feet have you trailing behind your best friend like a lost puppy. You can't even be bothered to look behind to see if there are any remaining customers you've left unattended. 

"What do you have planned instead?"

"Mmm, you'll find out after we get off work. I want this to be a surprise."

"Roxy..." You whine. 

"Shoosh child." She pats your cheek. "You'll find out soon enough."

"But-"

"Soon, my impatient little Jakey." And she leaves you hanging on that as she returns to the front, and you despise her for doing this. You hate any type of surprise, and Roxy knows this yet she always goes ahead and sneaks them up on you.

"Mr. English." It's the manager. "You've still got paying customers waiting to get their drinks."

"Oh right. My apologies Miss Branson."

"It's alright, just stay focused on the task at hand ." You nod, signifying that you understand. Roxy's barely restraining her laughter as you return to your station and it takes everything fiber of your being not to call her out on it right in the middle of work.

"Not funny." You mouth at her while filling more orders, and she snorts before responding with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. 

==>

11:45 rolls around and the morning rush is over, and thank god for it. Since you've arrived this morning, it's been nothing but chaos with all these customers and you haven't been able to catch your own breath. With the afternoon comes your break, and that's the time you look forward to the most when you're working here. Roxy's already retreated to the back to play on her phone; meaning she's probably creating some sort of new program on her phone that'll help her cause mischief sometime in the future. It's always interesting to see what the girl comes up with. She's even offered to teach you a thing or two about hacking, but you never took her up on the offer because hacking and all that jazz isn't really your cup of tea. Before your mind can pull you any deeper into a colossal ocean of thoughts, you feel a light tapping on your back.

"Good morning Mister English." You turn around to see none other than Jane Crocker looking back at you with bright blue eyes and a friendly smile.

"Good morning to you as well, Miss Crocker." You return with an equally friendly smile. "What brings you to our humble little coffee house?"

"Oh, I was just passing through and thought I'd deliver some food to my two favorite baristas."

"Oh! That's very thoughtful Jane, but you really shouldn't have gone through the trouble."

"Oh shush, I couldn't possibly let you two go hungry. Besides, I heard that the morning rush was quite hectic." You chuckle after hearing this, and look back at your best friend before returning to Jane.

"I assume Roxy's complained to you about this?"

"Maybe just a little bit." She makes a small gesture with her thumb and index finger before setting a blue bag down on the counter.

"Well then, let me go grab-"

"Janey!" Either Roxy was listening in on your conversation, or the girl has perfect timing because you don't have time to finish your sentence before she's speeding to the front to greet Jane with a bear hug and kiss; to which Crocker returns her affections shyly.

"So whatcha got in the bag baby?"

"Well...-" Jane's trying pretty hard to hide the blush that's making its way onto her face. "I prepared some Italian sandwiches with homemade kettle chips and a few slices of cake for us to enjoy this afternoon."

"Sounds like quite the luncheon." You can't help but comment as your eyes dart over to the bag.

"I sure hope you'll like it."

"Janeycake, we'll love whatever the hell you make. Now are we just gonna stand here or can we sit down and eat? Momma's had a long morning serving coffee." The girl has a point, so the three of you find an empty table furthest form all of the patrons so you can hear yourselves think. This place can get unbelievably loud sometimes. 

"So Jake, are you excited for your date tonight?"

"What on god's green earth are you talking about? I don't have a date tonight."

"Jane! It was supposed to be a surprise." Oh so that's the surprise.

"I didn't mean to ruin the surprise, Roxy."

"Eh, don' worry about it. But either way, the cat's outta the bag now." You look at the two girls with great concern.

"What did you do?" Roxy gives you an up-to-no-good grin while Jane sits there with a spot on poker-face. "Oh bollux." Before you have the opportunity to get up and abscond, Roxy has her arm wrapped around your shoulder and Jane's hand is keeping your's in place on the round table.

"Well ya see, Janey and I've been talking for a little while now." You cock an eyebrow in response."

"Jake, we believe that it's time for you to start meeting people."

"But I meet new people every day."

"Nu uh Jake. We aren't talking 'bout coffee house patrons that you'll never get to know."

"We want you to meet a special someone."They can't be serious about this. You don't need them to set you up with random people. Why? Because you know you're perfectly capable of going out on your own and meeting people. When they pull things like this, it makes you think that they don't feel like you can get a date for yourself. They always set you up with someone whom you have little in common with, and it's a little insulting to tell the truth.

"You didn't seriously set me up on another blind date, did you?"

"Yep, totally did. You're welcome."

"Pardon me, but I don't believe that thanked you for meddling in my love life. To be quite frank, I never asked either of you to do so." Your arms cross over your chest as you glare at both Jane and Roxy for not minding their own business .

"Aw come on, don't give us that. Besides, it'll be so much fun!" You don't believe her when she says this because every date that she's set you up on in the past has been everything but fun. "Please Jakey?" She's pleading with her big puppy eyes now and has both of her arms wrapped tightly around your still curvy waist. You ignore the on coming dysphoria, and instead focus more on Roxy and how much you really don't want to give the girls an answer of yes for this blind date.

"I appreciate the thought behind all of this,-" And in all honesty you actually kind of do, but this infinitesimal feeling doesn't outweigh the fact that you're still irked about being set up. "But I don't think that I will be taking part in this date."

"Why not?" Jane questions.

"Because I'm rather tired of Roxy setting me up on these little rendezvous with random strangers, who she deems to be suitable for me. And by suitable, I say that they have absolutely nothing in common with me and the only thing that they have going for them is the fact that I am indeed a gentleman and don't want to appear rude."

"So you're tellin' me that you don't have fun on the dates we get for you?" Roxy chimes.

"Well yes. That's exactly what I'm shooting for. I mean can't you just let me go out and explore this endless ocean of possible partners for myself?"

"Well we would Jake, but after the last partner you picked for yourself..." Then Jane trails off, leaving you to dwell in the painful past of your unhealthy four year relationship with a certain greaser wannabe trashcan; and it's still a fresh cut that runs deep. The girls give you time and you're great for it because at the moment you're not sure if you want to scream or just breakdown and cry. Thankfully the odds seem to be in your favor, because you decide to take in a deep breath to shake the negativity off instead.

"Alright, I'll humor you this last time and go out." There's a high pitched squeal rinining throughout the coffee shop; causing everyone to stop and stare for a moment, and the life is being squeezed out of you in a big bear hug. "W-who's my date for tonight?" You manage to wheeze out.

"That's somethin' that you're just gonna have to wait and see about Mister English." Great, another surprise. "And don't you roll your lil' emerald eyes at me." Oh, oops. "You're gonna love this one! He's really c-"

"What Roxy means to say is that he's a charming individual, and we're sure that you'll have a lovely time with him tonight."

"Alright. Could you tell me where I'll be going with this fellow tonight?"

"Nnnope. That's another surprise." You should have seen that one coming from a mile away. "Just don' worry 'bout a thing, because  
we just need you to look all pretty and stuff for your date."

"Roxy, the pronoun..." You gently remind her.

"Oops, sorry Jakey."

"It's alright dear girl, just please try not to forget. Anyhow, we should probably buckle down into this spread that Jane has so generously provided before we have to head back to work." None of you utter a word after this is said and it comes to you as no surprise that Jane has yet again outdone herself on her cooking and baking as the three of you dig in. All of the food is gone in under a minute it seems, and conversations begin to start up. Roxy's managed to get you all on the topic of felines and you find yourself and Jane both sit there; listening intently to her going on and on about how she 'fucking loves cats' and how she plans on making them Seattle's state animal. Jane giggles at the idea and you throw in a comment about how you wish you could have your own pet platypus. "It sucks royally that the creatures are on the endangered species list, because they would make spectacular pets!" The two giggle as they nod in agreement with you. Five minutes and twenty topics pass by before the manager comes out to tell Roxy and you that your break time is just about up. Lalonde is quite upset to hear this, but gets up to kiss her girlfriend goodbye before heading back to the counter. You walk Jane to the front door of the coffee house before giving her a hug goodbye, and thank her for the meal before returning to work. You look at the clock once more to see that it's 12:15. It looks like you've got a few more hours to kill before your shift ends, then it's off on another blind adventure with some person you don't even know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, first of all I would like to apologize for having you all wait so long for chapter two. I had writers block for a while and going back to school didn't help at all. Second of all, I want to thank all of you for leaving positive comments, kudos, and all around taking interest in my writing. To be honest, I wouldn't continue S.o.E if it weren't for Two things; my matesprit and all of you wonderful people :3. So with that being said, chapter three is underway. Unfortunately with school and some other things, I don't know when I'll be able to finish and post next, but hopefully it'll be soon!  
> One last thing: I hope you enjoy this update, and I look forward to reading about what you think of it. <3


End file.
